I'm So Sorry
by Chubby-Ndut
Summary: "Maaf."/Gadis itu menangis, menangis dalam diam.


Penyendiri.

Satu kata yang mewakili semua kepribadian gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu. Baik didalam kelas maupun diluar kelas, keberadaannya jarang diketahui oleh setiap orang.

Tidak ada yang mau mendekatinya—lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang berani mendekati gadis tersebut. Alasannya, karena gadis itu selalu memasang wajah dinginnya yang terkesan sombong. Gadis itu sendiri tidak pernah sedikitpun tampak berbincang dengan salah satu murid disekitarnya, jika berbincang pun itu terhadap guru pembimbing saja ketika gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu disuruh ini dan itu.

Hal itu membuat pemuda bersurai _pirang_ jabrik ingin lebih tahu tentang gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu.

Ia penasaran.

Bahkan sangat.

Semua yang terdapat dalam diri gadis itu mengandung _mysteri_ yang sulit terpecahkan oleh pemuda itu.

Membuat pemuda itu ingin segera menggapai dunia gadis itu yang menurutnya berbeda dengan dunianya.

* * *

**I'm So Sorry **** Chubby-Ndut**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naruto U. Hinata H.**

* * *

**Happy Reading, **_**minna-san**_**!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hyuuga-_san_, ah..itu..tugasmu? Semua sudah pada mengumpul, hanya kau yang belum." Ucap pemuda jabrik bernama Naruto.

Jujur, pemuda itu sangat gugup. Mengingat baru pertama kali ini ia menyuarakan suaranya kepada gadis dihadapannya yang sedang duduk. Sebenarnya ia sudah lama ingin berbicara dengan gadis tersebut, namun topik yang ingin dibicarakan tidak pernah tepat. Dan sepertinya topik kali ini lebih tepat, walau hanya sebatas buku latihan yang harus dikumpulkan pagi ini dan segera diantar ke ruang guru sesuai perkataan Anko-_sensei_.

"Aku belum selesai."

"Eh?"

Pemuda jabrik itu terkejut. Bukan karena latihan yang belum diselesaikan oleh gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu, melainkan karena gadis itu mau merespon dan membalas perkataannya. Biasanya mengumpul buku-buku latihan kemudian diantar ke ruang guru adalah tugas Hinata—gadis bersurai _indigo_—ntah kenapa guru lebih mengandalkan gadis tersebut untuk urusan yang seperti itu.

Namun, kali ini Anko-_sensei_, guru pembimbing bahasa asing itu malah menyerahkan tugas seperti itu kepada Naruto yang _notabene_ murid paling berisik dikelas dan jarang dapat diandalkan.

"Aku belum selesai."

Ucapan kedua gadis itu berhasil membuat pemuda bersurai _pirang_ itu kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Suatu hal langkah gadis itu berinteraksi dengan orang disekitarnya dengan dua kali ucapan. Biasanya gadis itu hanya diam saja.

"Kau boleh menyalin tugasku!" ucap Naruto antusias tanpa sadar.

Segera ia membenarkan kalimatnya sebelum gadis dihadapannya salah paham atas penuturannya tersebut. "M-maksudku, jika kau ingin menyalin tugasku, silahkan. Yah...walau tugas yang kukerjakan belum tentu benar."

Sedikit kikuk memang, tapi ia bersyukur dapat mengatakan maksud tujuannya.

Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan pemuda jabrik tersebut. membuat pemuda itu sedikit bingung dengan gerakan yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"Aku ingin menyalin tugasmu, itu jika kau memberinya."

Dengan sigap dan cepat Naruto mengambil bukunya diantara kumpulan buku-buku temannya. Langsung saja ia menyerahkan buku latihannya pada Hinata, kemudian menunggu gadis itu menyalin latihan yang dikerjakannya.

"Aku tidak sepenuhnya menyalin kalimatmu. Dan terima kasih mau memberi latihan yang kau kerjakan."

Kalimat terpanjang dalam sejarah selama gadis itu menginjak kakinya di Kiri High School. Dan itu adalah sebuah berkah dari Tuhan yang telah membuat gadis itu mau mengeluarkan suara berharganya.

Dengan senyuman khasnya pemuda itu membalas ucapan gadis tersebut, dan segera berlalu dari hadapannya karena takut Anko-_sensei_ akan memarahinya yang terlalu lama mengantar buku-buku latihan anak kelas 2.

Sepanjang pelajaran matematika, pemuda jabrik itu terus menatap punggung mungil gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang berada disebrang depannya. Jarak mereka hanya beda satu bangku, kemudian satu baris.

Jika pemuda itu duduk paling belakang pojok dekat jendela, maka gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu duduk barisan kedua setelah pemuda itu, nomor dua dari belakang.

Maka, kegiatan yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya tak pernah diketahui siapapun, terkecuali teman disebelah sebrangnya bernama Kiba Inuzuka. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu selalu tahu apapun yang dilakukan pemuda bersurai _pirang_. Membuat pemuda itu terkadang harus super berhati-hati ekstra. Pasalnya pemuda bersurai coklat itu mau membocorkan privasi orang lain, apalagi privasi pemuda bersurai _pirang_ tersebut, ia sangat tidak suka.

"Naruto!"

Pemuda itu tersentak dan segera menggantikan pemandangannya dengan melihat guru pembimbing matematika, Kakashi.

Badannya ia tegakkan, mencoba menghilangkan kekalutan dihatinya—karena merasa kegiatannya telah diketahui oleh gurunya—

"Kerjakan soal dipapan tulis ini. Selama itu aku ingin keluar dulu ke ruangan kepala sekolah. Jadi kuharap setibanya aku disini, kau sudah menyelesaikan soal dipapan tulis ini."

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari seluruh murid yang berada diruangan itu, Kakashi—selaku guru matematika—langsung meninggalkan kelasnya menuju ruangan kepala sekolah dan meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong tak percaya atas apa yang dikatakan Kakashi.

Pasalnya ia tadi tidak memperhatikan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Kakashi.

Keluarnya Kakashi, merdekanya kelas. Semua murid sibuk melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing tanpa memperdulikan nasib pemuda jabrik yang sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menyelesaikan soal dipapan tulis tersebut.

Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya—bermaksud menanyakan penyelesaian soal yang diberikan Kakashi-_sensei_—terhadap teman perempuannya, matanya beradu pandang dengan gadis bersurai _indigo_.

Seperti biasa, gadis itu hanya menatap datar. Tanpa seorangpun yang tahu arti dari pandangan gadis tersebut.

Namun, tanpa diduga pemuda jabrik itu. Hinata menuliskan beberapa huruf besar dibuku tulisnya. Awalnya pemuda itu mengernyit karena jarak pandang yang tercipta. Tapi, setelah jelas, ia membelalakkan kedua maniknya karena tak percaya atas apa yang telah dituliskan gadis tersebut.

Melihat gadis itu ber-isyarat menyerahkan buku tersebut kepada pemuda jabrik itu, membuat pemuda itu segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat gadis itu berada.

"Kau yakin?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Terima kasih atas yang tadi." Jawab gadis bersurai _indigo_.

Dan sepertinya, ia akan selalu dan setia setiap saat menyukai Anko-_sensei_ beserta pelajaran bahasa asingnya yakni bahasa inggris. Karena berkat Anko-_sensei_, hari ini pemuda bersurai _pirang_ jabrik—Naruto—itu dapat berinteraksi dengan gadis bersurai _indigo_ tersebut—Hinata—

Ah—tak lupa pula dengan pelajaran matematika, karena pelajaran itu membuatnya berinteraksi lagi dengan gadis tersebut.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

_**A/N:**_

**Akhirnya,, kelar juga fic author yang kedua. Dalam satu malam putaran berhasil membuat fic 2 sekaligus (walau singkat).**

**Dan terima kasih banyak bagi **_**readers**_** yang sudah mau bersedia membaca fic ini. Review, komentar, saran, (tapi janga **_**flame**_** ya^^ ) author tunggu.**

**Chubby-Ndut**


End file.
